YEH DOSTI
by Dream princes
Summary: hey guys its a tragic story on duo daya is in danger a criminal kaliya wants to kill him and abhi come to know about it so will abhi be able to save daya or lose him forever want to know so read and review
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys it is a story on duo with love ,family ,care ,and friendship so i hope you will like it its for you khushi mehta my dearest reader i hope you will like it zayada emotional nahi hai per thodi si hai ha per main zayada nahi rulao gi kiyon kai mujhe hasana acha lagta hai rolana nahi **

**IN DUO HOUSE**

abhi is working in kitchen making food for his dearest friend kaam bhai kaam bacha because today is sunday so his cute brother is still sleeping time is 11 am

abhi;(to his self )are yaar kaab say so raha hai yeh ladka pata nahi kiya karay ga aghar main isse na uthao to pura din sota rahay chalo bhai ab kom karan ko uthana bhi hai and he move toward his best buddy room he is sleeping peacefully by hugging his pillow and he smiling like a kid he go closer to him and sit near him start moving his fingers in his best buddy hairs

abhi (lovingly );daya utho na deakho 11 bajh rahay hai chal uthna

daya;boss bus 5 minutes

abhi;tum utho warna main na tumhare upar pani phanko ga

daya;acha to pheakho

abhi;daya uth na

daya;acha na 5 minutes

abhi get up from bed and come with a bottle full of water and open it and pour all water on daya face and daya get up with this he jump on bed and start rubbing his face

daya;(irritate )kiya yaar bin badal barsat kardi

abhi;ab chalo tum naha to liya ab brush karo or nicahy a jao

daya;are ata hu meri red shirt to do

abhi;to bhi na aaj black prehno na

daya;nahi aaj humare chuti hai to baher jay gay na aur red mein main zayada handsome lagta hu

abhi;acha to baher janay kay liya hai yeh tayari kiss ko patana hai

daya;mujhe kiya zarrorate patanay ki ladkiya to mujhe deakh kar khodh hi pat jati hai

abhi;acha ji to un patti hui ladkiyon main say kisse ek say shaade bhi kar lay

daya;kiya yaar phir shaade tumhai meri shaade ki jaldihai yah apni ha bolo

abhi;to kabhi nahi sudhar sakta ja ker ready ho

daya;acha baba hota hu ab kiya bache ki jaan lo gay

abhi;;(laugh and stretch his hands )itna bada bacha jaja bacha nahi leta teri jaan per to meri jaan kiyon lay raha hai ja ker ready ho ja

daya;acha and abhi leave the room and daya get fresh come down and sit on table

abhi give him plate ;chalo khao ab

daya;(in child tone)tum khilao na

abhi;kiya yaar to kaab bada hoga

daya;main kiyon bada hu main to aise hi la hu ga

abhi;chalo bhai pehle sirf harktay thi bacho jiase ab bol bhi bacho ki tarha rahai ho tera bhicomputer freedy ki tarha hil giya kiya pane phanka tha khuch mara to nahi tha jo ap yeh hogay

daya(smile)woh kiya hai na kaal woh jo bacha tha jisse tum boht attach hogay tahy chala giya to maine socha tumhe uske kaame mahsose na ho isse liya aisse bola main

abhi;woh to hoti bhi nahi kabhi ap jo hai meray piyaare bache

daya;acha to main aghar itna hi piyara or cute hu kiya

abhi;ha woh to tum ho mera piyara sa bacha

daya;to apnay is cute say bache ko khana khilao na

abhi;acha baba and he feed him daya to feed him after some time abhi clean the plates and kitchen and come to hall sit on couch with daya

daya;acha abhi chalo na kahi chaltay hai

abhi;hmm ha kaha chalay

daya;pehle na hum shopping kartay hai phir lunch karay gay phir hum movie deakhay gay phir hum dinner karay gay phir beach per jay gay aur phir ice cream kahay gay aur phir

abhi;are bas bas meri express main change kar kay ata hu

and after some time they leave and go to mall for shopping abhi is helping daya to select shirts and pants and watch they do their shopping maximum things are for daya and minimum things are for abhi and after doing shopping of 3 hours they go to restaurant and have their lunch and go to watch movie daya ,s favorite film chal meray bhai and after watching movie they go to restaurant and have dinner and then go to beach they are sitting on a rock daya is in dip thoughts abhi notice it

abhi;kiya hua daya kiya soch rahai ho tum

daya;(pain full smile come on his face )abhi pata hai aaj say 10 saal pehle (daya aur abhi ko cid join kiya sirf 10 saal huay hai )meri life bilkul alag thi koi nahi tha jo meri care karay meray nakhary uthay didi mera boht khiyal rakhti thi per unki bhi life thi family thi husband bache thayper phir bhi boht khiyal rakhti thi phgir jiju kay transfer ki waja say unhai delhi jana padha main boht akela hogiya tha taab kiyon kai mujhe transfer nahi mila delhi main mumbai ana padha boht dukhi rahat tha aur yaha aker baith ta tha apnay past ko yaad karat tah didi kay ilawa mujhe kisse nay piyaar nahi diya ek anath ki zindage kiya hoti hai pata hai koi piyaar nahi karta apnay saare kame khodh karnay padh tay koi nakhary nahi uthata koi zid puri nahi karta apni her khoish ko daban padh ta hai logo kay puranay kapde pahnay padhtay hai log festival per new kapde pahnte hai per humnay hamesha logo nay utaray huay kapde pahnay padhtay unkay puranay khilono say khila purani books say padha logo ki batay galiay (sorry for the word )suni daant khai maar khai kabhi apna paan nahi mila didi aur main ek dusray kay liya kafi thay jaab woh delhi gai to main tot giya phir akela hogiya per phir tum milay kaab humare dosti hui kaab yeh dosti itni mazboot hui kaab hum bhai banay ek dusray ki need banay pata nahi chala ab hum ek dusaray kay bina nahi rah saktay na rahna chatay hai abhi tum bhi kabhi kabhi mujhse taang atay hogay kay main tumahi boht taang karat hu bach pana dekhata hu zid karat hu demanding hu per kiya karo kabhi koi mila nahi jisse bachpana dekhao waqt say pehle hi bada hona padha tum bhi mujhse taang atay hogay

abhi;(TEARY TONE )kabhi nahi tumnay yeh socha bhi kiase ha tu kiya samajh ta hai kay main hi teray liay important hoto nahi janat to meray liya kiay hai meray jinay k waja hai mera bacha haimera bhai hai apnay memory lose kay badh main toot giya tah maa ko bhi kho diya to nahi hota na to shaahed main bhi nahi hota tunay mujhe ek nayi zindage di hai jinay ki waja di hai tujhe pata hai jaab to mission per jata hai yah main jata hu to amin tujhe boh miss karat hu pata hai tu bhi mujhe miss karta ahi pata hai main kiya miss karat hu (daya nodded in no )teri har bath ko miss karta hu teri shararate ko miss karat hu kteray nakhro ko miss karat hu teray bachpanay ko miss karat hu teri masomiat ko miss karta hu aur to samjh t hai main teri in batao say tangh ata hu bilkul nahi jaab to yeh nahi karay ga na tab shaheed main tujhse tang ao samjha to meri zindage ahi teray bina main na ji sakta hu na mar sakta hu meri kahri khoiash kiya hogi pata hai kay main teri baho main maro tujhe apnay galay say laga kar maro tujhe piyaar kar kay maro daya hug him tightly

daya(with tears )abhi dobara aisa bola na to main tumse baat nahi karo ga kabhi aise maat kahena

abh;remove him from hug ;acha baba nahi kaho ga

daya;acha aghar dobara kaha to main saab ko tumhare or tarika ki woh wale photos dekha do

abhi(shocked)tunay abhi tak delete nahi ki

daya;nahi and he run toward beach water abhi follow him daya through water on his face both buddies are playing water like kids no one can say they are strict cid cops who become very serious in their work they are not a tall looking like cops they enjoy their self a lot and then go to their house

IN DUO HOUSE

in daya room abhi is sitting on bed by placing his head on head rest and daya,s head is on abhi lap he is moving his finger in his hairs and both of them are talking about their past their best moments their cute fights their masti nad all other things

**A/N so kiasa tha i hope you guys like it and dear khushi do you like it ap kay liya leakha hai boht socha hai boht khuch honay wala hai so keep thinking agay kiya hoga thanks for reading and i am waiting for reviews **

**bye take care **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys I am know I am little late sorry ha thanks to all who review me **

**tads,priya,rukmani,jyothi,siya,sukhmani,t and all the guests silent readers guest apna name leakho takay theak se thanks bolu **

**khushi ;dear ap meri best reader ho to main ap ki request per kiase nahi leakhte ha aur apnay jo dusri story kay review main kaha tha nay kay abhi per os leakho to woh main ise chapter main ker rahi hu ha ok with you dear **

NEXT DAY

abhi wake up and look ta his alp he find it empty he is shocked he search daya in every corner of room and he eyes become teary he enter hall and see his daya working in kitchen he run toward him and hug him tightly daya confused but hug him back

daya;kiya hua abhi ha bolo tum theak ho na ro kiyon rahai ho bolo na

abhi;khuch nahi woh to room main nahi deakha to main dar giya tha to kiya kar raha hai ha

daya;main foot ball khail raha hu

abhi(confuse)kitchen main

daya(laugh)are yaar break fast bana raha hu

abhi;per kiyon main hu na main bana ta hu

daya;nahi main hi banao ga ok tum ja ker fresh ho jao

abhi;per main karat hu na

daya;nahi na tum ja ker fresh ho jao bas

abhi;per yaar main karta hu

daya;abhi jao na plz tumhai meri kasam

abhi;hm mmm jata hu meray baap and he leave after he fresh up they sit on dinning table and have breakfast

and suddenly daya ,s phone ring he pick it up

daya;hello kon

person;teri maa

daya check the caller id;hmmm bol chudial kiya hai

girl;oh ghost chup kar ha

daya;sanjana ab bol bhi kiyon dimagh kha rahi hai

sanjana;hahahaha dimagh jo teray pass hai hi nahi who main kiase kha sakte hu ha

daya;very funny bol kiyon phone kiya ha

sanjana;tujhe aur abhi bhai ko shaaade per bulana hai

daya;are kon phaas giya teray jal main bechara

sanjana;oh meri nahi didi ki shade hai ha

daya;to aisa bol na main to samjha kisse ki kismet phote gai

sanjana;oh pink panther (name kiasa hai)to na mujhse baat maat kar abhi bahi ko phone day aur ha maine pooja di ko bhi bulayai hai mujhe taang karay gaa to who tujhe deakh li gi ha aur who teri hi behen hai teray se bhare haat hai unka

daya;acha chal deakhte hai ha and give phone to abhi

abhi;ha bol sanju

sanjana;ha abhi bhai woh didi ki shaade hai to dono ko ana hai aur tarika aur purvi ko bhi lana hai ha'

abhi;ha kiyon nahi ab kaam se kaam koi meri side to lay ga warna ye tera pink panther ,purvi,tarika saab ek group ho ja tay hai ab main tum aur pooja di apna group banay gai to maza aye ga

sanjana;ha na aur ap log kaal hi ajao shaade to 15 din baad hai na ap kaal hi ao ap ko bhi to apni behen ki sath time betanay ka moka milna chahiya na

abhi;ok bye

sanjana;bye

daya;abhi kitna maza aye ga na

abhi ;woh to hai chal ab bureau chale acp sir se baatbhi karni hai uss dr. salunkhe se abhi chute laine hai tarika kay liay

daya;hmm chalo phir tumhai aker packing bhi to kani hai meri aur apni

abhi;ha hum ap ke personal servent jo hai

daya;ha na bage aur gun lay ker ana and he come out

abhi;(open mouth );tere to and he to come out and after some masti they reach bureau and everyone wish them good morning and they to wish them good morning and enter acp cabin

acp;are tum dono bolo kiya kame hai ha

abhi;woh sir samara (sanjana didi )ki shaade hai hume jana hai delhi

acp;hmm to purvi aur tarika ko bhi jana hoga

daya;ha

acp;main tumhai chute deata per pata hai na boht important case chal raha hai to main sirf do logo ko hi chute day sakta hu aur abhi daya aur tum main se koi ek hi jasakta hai aur purvi bhi per tariak ko ye case khatam hobnay taak rukna hoga aur tum main se kisse ek ko to bolo kon ja raha hai purvoi kay sath

abhi;sir daya

acp;ok to daya tum kaal jao shaade kaab hai

abhi;15 days hai abhi

acp;to phir theak hia ye case 15 days se to pehle hi khatam hoga deakhna phir abhi aur tarika bhi ajay gai

abhi;ji sir hum chale

acp;ha ajo bags pack akru

in car

abhi(look at daya sad face )daya kiya hua ha

daya;abhi tum poch rahai ho tumhai nahi pata kiya

abhi;are janta hu yaar tu mujhe miss karay ga na aur mere bina nahi jana chahta na

daya;hmmm

abhi;main tujhe promise karta hu ke jaldi hi case karkay apnay daya ke pass ajao ga

daya(like a kid)paka na

abi;ha baba ab chal bhi tu

and they go to home and next day daya and purvi leave for delhi

IN PLANE

daya and purvi are sitting together daya is sad purvi notice it

purvi;bhai ap udas mat ho plz abhi bhai ko bura lagay ga

daya;hmm per main kiya karu main usse abhi se miss kar raha hu hum pehle bhi to kitne baar mission per gaai hai ek dusray se dur rahai hai per aaj pata nahi kiyon ajeeb sa daar lag raha hai jiase khuch bura honya wala hai boht bura

purvi;bhai yeh saab ap ka wahem hai aisa khuch nahi hai ha delhi pohanch kar abhi bhai ko phone kar lena ha plz bhai anb ek achi wale smile do na meray bhai wale best smile meray jiase

daya(smile )hmmm ab theak hai mere maaa

purvi;ha putare

daya and purvi laugh and like this reach delhi

IN BUREAU

abhi is also sad not concentrating on work and looking at his phone again and again acp notice this and come closer to him

acp;abhijeet

abhi;yes sir

acp;tum daya ko miss kar rahai ho na

abhi; ha sir

acp;abhijeet aisa pehle baar to nahi hua na ke tum dono alag rahai ho mission per bhi to jatay ho aur kahi months baat bhi nahi kar patay to ab to tum sirf khuch din aky liay dur huay ho aur baat bhi kar saktay ho na jiase hi case slove hoga na tum chalay jana

abhi;sir woh to hai ke hum khuch dino kay liay dur huay hai per ek ajeeb sa daar lag raha hai aisa kabhi nahi hua per aaj boht daar lag raha hai

acp;tum phikar maat karu woh abhi tumhaiphone karay ga phir tum baat karlena and his phone ring and his glow like a bulb

acp;lo agiya baat karo main ata hu

abhi pick up phone;ha bol kiasa hai ha theak se pohanch giya na

daya;ha baba abhi taxi main hu ghar nahi pohancha

abhi;ha safari theak tha na khuch khayia na

daya;ha baba aur tum nay

abh;ha kha liya maine bhi to theak hai na

daya;ha per tum kiyon puch rahaiho ha

abhi;bas aise hi cahl bye ha

daya;ha ok bye ghar agiya hai

and they cut they cut the call and take deep breath

IN DELHI

daya and purvi enter in house and a lady sanjana mother welcome them they take blessing from her

sanjana mother =sm

sm;kiase ho tum log theak se pohanche na koi perishani to anhi hui na

daya;are nahi aunty

sm;are tunay phir mujhe aunty kaha ja nahi bolti main tujhse

daya;(holding his ears )I am sorry maa

sm;hmmm ab kabhi aunty bola to sit stand bhi karao gi main tujhse

purvi;zarrore karayia ga aunty n

sm;abhi an tun kar tunay mujhe aunty bola

purvi;sorry maa

daya;maa meri girlfriend kaha hai

sm;are who rahi (pointing toward sofa where a old and fat lady with white hairs wearing alight chain and tops wearing shalware suite )

daya;mian mil kar ata hu and he run toward her and hug her by neck and kiss her cheeks and she slap his head lightly

old lady;agiya badmash ha

daya; are kiya baat hai ap to din ba din jawan hoti ja rahi hu and he sit beside her

old lady;dadi hu main teri aur tu mujhe ye sab bolta hai ha sharam nahi ati

daya;who kiya hoti hai

a voice come ;jo teray pass bilkul nahi hai and he look toward the voice and he see a beautiful ,stunning and cute girl with white complexion wearing red shirt and black pant and her open hairs of black color

girl;hmmm bulayai maine aur mujhe hi nahi mila pink panther

daya;are kiya sanju tu bhi atay sath hi ladnay lage ek hug to day pehle and he hug her she to hug him

sanjana;abhi bhai aur tarika kaha hai aur purvi

daya;purvi to who rahi aur abhi tarika khuch din bad ay gai

sanjana;kiya yaar ab saab post pond karna padhe ga

daya;are kiya tu bhi hum abhi bhi enjoy karay gai aur jab who aye gai phuir zayada maza karay gai

sanajana;hmm ab tum dono ja kar fresh hojao aur thoda rest karo daya

ok and he leave

IN INDIA

abhi health is not good because of rain he is doing investigation in rain and now he has fever and flue and he missing his buddy

in duo house

abhi is sitting on bed and ac sir is placing a cloth which he dip in cold water on his head

abhi;air ap kiya kar rahi hai ap ghar jay main theak hu

acp;mujhe pata hai kitnay theak ho tum ek to tumhare tabiyaat theak nhai aur upper se daya bhi yaha nahi hai use bhi miss kar rahai ho

abhi;sir koi baat nahi jiase hi ye case finish hota hai main chala jao ga na uskay pass

acp;ho sakta ahi ke case kal hi khatam hojay to tum jaskte per tum to theak nahi ho na to kiase jao gai

abhi(smile )sach main ja sakta hu

acp;ha per pehle rest akro jaldi theak ho jao to jana na

abhi;ha amin ho jao g athaek

acp;hmm ab chalo so jao yahameri goudh(lap )main sirrakho main sulata hu jab tum mission pay jatay hu na aur jab daya bmeri goudh main sir rakh kar sota hai

abhi; acha (and he place his head in his lap and acp carries his hairs and he sleep )

next day after some investigation they catch the criminal and a informer call abhi

abhi;ah bolo raja kiyon phone kiya ha

raja;sir daya sir ki jaan ko khatra hai unhai koi marna chahta hai woh delhi gai ye use pata hai woh bhi unaky piche delhi gayai hai

abhi(worried )kon

raja;daya sir ka dushman kaliya

abhi;acha khuch aur mallum ahi tumahi us kay baray main'

raja;ha sir woh kaal kisse mall main daya sir per humala karay ga

abhi;ha theak hai and he cut the call and then dial daya number but no it is un reach able

abhi;kya yaar phone kiyon nahi lag raha

acp;kiya hua abhijeet tum boht perishan lag rahai ho

abhi;sir and told him what happen

acp;kiya to phone karo use

abhi;sir phone nahi lag raha hai kahi use khuch ho na gayia ho

acp;khuch nahi haoga hum abhi delhi aky iay nikalte hai

**A/N so kiasa hai ha kiya hau hai daya ko kiya abhi bacha pay ga apne daya ko yah nahi deakhne kay liya review karay aur padhe thanks to all for reading it and plz do review ha **

**bye take care **

**your sundas **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I am very late but kia karo chutiya khatam honay wale ahi aur exams bhi hai so main apni har story ki ek ek update advance main day rahi hu because 19 sep 2014 taak main koi aur update nahi day poa gi so plz pray for exams hai so pray karna last paper kay badh hi update du gi per don't worry har story ki ek update zarrore mileay gi **

**so thanks to all who review me thanks to all name lay kar thanks nahi bol sakti time kaam hai so sorry and thanks to all **

IN DEKHI LATE NIGHT AT 2 A CLOCK

abhi and cid team reach delhi and abhi is really worried for daya so he move to sanjana house and then through bath room window and due to dark he collide with a shelf and a bottle fall down abhi hold that bottle its of shampoo and some shampoo fall on floor abhi to his self;oh god yeh shampoo yah gir giya ab wapas balcony se jana hoga and he put the bottle back and open the door because he know when ever daya come to sanjana house he live in same room he move toward bed where daya is sleeping peace fully with a smile on his and hugging abhi picture abhi smile and move his hand on daya forehead and kiss him on forehead he make sure that daya is safe and then move out

OUT SIDE

freedy ;sir daya sir theak to hai na

abhi;ha wo theak to hai per kaal wo kaliya zarrore daya per humla karay ga

sachin;to sir to kai ap daya sir ko kaal sab bol day gai

abhi;nahi hum daya kay samne nahi aye gai

sachin;sir phir hum kiase unhai batay gai aur protect karay gai

abhi;aghar hum samne aye aur daya ko saab bata dia to wo kaliya aur bade chaal chal sakta ahi hum us ki nazar main ajay gai ise lia hum daya kay samne akar bhi us kay samne nahi hogai

freedy ;per yeh kiase ho sakta hum samne ho kar bhi samne na ho

abhi;hum disguises main jai gai nachne wale aur decoration wale ban kar

pankaj ;ha sir isse bahane hume khanay ko bhi mileay ga lado aur methai

abhi;in dono main difference hai kia aur tumhai humesha khanay ki hi sujhte hai chalo ab hotel chaltay hai

and they move from their

NEXT MORNING

daya get up and say good morning to abhi picture and put it on side table and rub his eyes and move to bath room but his door knocked he open the door and found sanjana their

daya ;to subha subha yha kia kar rahi hai

sanjana pushing him and entering in his room ;vegetables sale kar rahi hu

daya ;kia ghar main

sanjana ;tujhe yaad nahi hum ko shopping karnay mall jana hai

daya;ha yaad hai per abhi to sirff das baje hai

sajana;janti hu per to jaldi ready ho na break fast bhi karana hai baaki sab ki bhi to pick karna hai jaldi a kar fresh hojao aaj mian teary lia kapde nikal ti hu kiyon kai ghar tunay nikale to yeh kamra kamra nahi rahai ga ja kar fresh

daya;tum to baher jao

sanjana ;tum is room main fresh hogai yah bath room main jao bath room main wait kar rahi hu and he move toward bath room and slip and a voice come he got up and see the floor cover with shampoo

daya;yeh shampoo kiss idiot nay yah gira diya main while he try to get up but again fall down and sanjana enter after hearing voice she to fall on daya and scream

sanjana;daya tum kia floor ko bhi nahla rahai thay

daya;main pagal nahi hu pata nahi kiss nay yaha shampoo gira dia

sanjana;acha ab utho

daya try to gfet up but again fall and sanjana began to laugh

daya make face

sanjana(controlling her laugh )main bata ti hu phir tum uthna

daya sit on floor folding his legs in his arms sanjana try to get up but she fall down completely on her front side and daya laugh loudly rolling on floor

sanjana give him deadly look and he control but she to laugh with him

sanjana;sath main uthte hai and she hold daya hand both try to gert up together but fall together and then sajana hold the shelve and give her hand to daya he take the support of wall and both stand sanjana bye holding shelve and daya by holding wall and leave hands daya forward his hand to door and open it and some how come to door and move his hand to sanjana give him her hand

daya;hath nahi wo tissue

sanajana;give angry look and give him tissue he clean his shirt and give tissue to her she angrily through them in dustbin

daya ;baher ana hai

sanajana(teasing )nahi

daya ;ok girna maat ha plz and move out sanjana open her mouth in dis belief he come back she think he come back to take her but he shut the door and some hoe after very much struggle she come out and see him drying his hairs with towel and become mad on him take a pillow and start beating him he is not less then her to through pillow on her and pillow fight start both come on bed and after a fight come to end daya fall on sanjana and a cute eye lock they are really close and breathing heavely daya was lost in her she is really beautiful (I imagine raghni khana as sanjana who play bharti in bhaskar bharti and suhana in sasural ginda phool )her white face dark black eyes are like dip lake her red and soft cheeks pink lips and long balck hair make him lost in her he is totally lost in her and move down remove hairs from her face and she shiver and he kiss her forehead and then her right cheek she shiver more and more and then left cheek she shiver more

sanjana;breathing daya kia kar rahai ho chodo and push him and get up she is totally red and daya come and hug her from behind and put his head on her shoulder

daya;ab natak bandh bhi karo kaab se tumhare sath khuch time betana chah raha tha per tum to ladh hi rhai ho mujhse

sanjana;to tum nahi ladh rahai zayada free maat ho haa sirf six moth huay mujhe propose kia huay itne saal laga dia tumne ab khuch to saber karna hoga

daya;mera to dil kar raha hai abhi hi tumhare sath shade kar lo

sanjana;wo to tab hogi jab abhi bhai aur tarika shade karay gai

daya;wo to hai acha chodo na in bato ko mujhe tumhai deakhne do and he turn her and look at her deeply and smiling she is blushing because he is staring her

sanjan;kia hai ba bas karo mujhe jana hai and she try to move but he wrap his hand around her waist pull her more close and kiss her forehead she close her eyes he kiss here eyes and the right cheek and then left cheek and then her nose and then lips she to kiss him passionately and they forget to breath and kiss each other for 15 minutes and break apart sanjana blushing and daya smiling and then he kiss her neck bite her but she push him and run from their he smile and move his hand in his hairs

and then after dinner they move to shopping mall with all friends and cid is also their in disguise and abhi see a man pointing gun toward daya he run toward that he is far from him

**A/N so kai abhi rok api ga use admi ko I know shock ho daya aur sanjana no shreya per yeh bhi story ka ek importan part hai so don't bash me for this you can imagine shreay here**

**bye take care **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for late update and now come to story**

In shop daya is showing a really short dress to sanju

sanju:daya di kay bache na ek saal bad hogai abhi yeah leanay ki kia zarrorate hai

Daya: yeah tere lia hai tu dekhae gi na pahen kar and he come closer and goon is going to shoot him he is going to press the trigger but but sanjana push Daya and bullet hit the statue

Sanju: tum kitney besharam ho statute ko bhi sharam agai chalo ab and take him out and on other side abhi catch the goon and take him out and give him a hard slap holding his collar

Abhi: bol kaha hai tera boss kaliyan

Goon: nahi batao ga tum nahi bacha pao gai apne daya ko hahaha us kind zindage ki ulti ginte shuru ab and he take out a capsule and eat it abhi try to take that out but goon died and abhi hit his leg on wall with anger

Freddy: sir ab hum kia karay gai yeah to maar giya kaliya taak hum kiase pohanche gain

Abhi: khuch to karna hoga main aur Tarika daya kay pass jatay hai takay har waqt us kay pass rahai aur use per honay wale humlai ko rook sakai

Sachin: per sir aghar use shaq hogiya to kay hum sab yaha hai

Abhi: tum saab disguise main raho gai waha hum dono ko to jana hi tha usse shak nahi hoga aur ab uska admi hi nahi hai to usse batay ga kon chalo ab hum agai ka plan banatay hai

In mall

Daya and sanju are selecting things while holding hands and sanju is feeling something she turn but see nothing daya notice it

Days: kia hua sanju boht tense lag rahi ho

Sanju:ha wo mujhe laga jiase koi humara peacha kar raha hai

Daya: tumhara waheem hoga

Sanju: daya mujhe pichle khuch dino se lagara hai jiase koi mera peacha kar raha hai aur tumhare anyae kay bade yah badh giya hai mujhe dar lag raha hai jiase khuch bura honay wala hai

Daya (wrap his arms around her ) don't worry khuch bura nahi honay wala main ho na khuch nahi hoga bura to bechare rahul kay sath honay wala bechara halale honay wala hai

Sanju: matlab shaade karnay se insaan barbad hota hai

Daya: ha especially ladka

Sanju (with tears)matlub tum shade nahi karo gai

Daya: ha kon phase is jhamalye main

Sanju: (crying and hit him on chest ) I hate you tum boht buray ho

Daya hug her: sorry janu main to mazakh kar raha tha I love you and I will marry you

Sanju: paka Daya: ha paka di ki shade kay badh main maa se tumhai mag lo ga

Sanju: sachi

Daya: ha jaan bas badlay main wo dress pehen kar dekhana weeding night per

Sanju (blushing ) tum bhi na chalo ab and they move from there In hotel

Abhirika pack their bags and move toward sanjana house and after some time they reach there and daya run and hug his abhi tightly and abhi to hug him tightly feeling his buddy warmth his love his bhai and he is happy that his bacha is all right fit and happy and they broke hug and abhi pat his cheek and they move in side he meet with everyone and then they sit on table and start having lunch abhi notice a mark in daya head and become worried

Abhi: daya yeah sir per chot kiase lagi ha

Daya: yaar pata nahi koi idiot tha bathroom shampoo main shampoo gira diya main slip hogia pata nahi kon idiot tha pagal kahi ka

Abhi: (clear his throat ):acha chod yaar khuch aur baat kartay hai shade ki preparation kiase chal rahi hai

Daya: ache hai aaj shopping bhi kind chalo dekhao kia layia hu tumhare liya and they move towards Daya room and he start showing abhi his shopping

In old factory a man of 47-49 complexion is dark and a dip cut on right cheek wearing black pant and brown shirt open button a gonda look with angry expiration is moving to and fro and at the same time a goon enter running

Goon ( breathing heavily ):boss humara shaq sahe tha us ladke aur daya kay beach main hai wo ladke daya ki mahboba hai

Boss:( laugh): tuney wo kahawat sune hai har kamiyab mard kay piche ek aurat ka hath hota hai usse tarha aurat hi mard ki kamzore bhi hoti hai aur yeah kamzore hi humare takat banaye gi

Goon: wo kiase boss

Boss: deakh use abhijeet kay anay se humara kaam mushkil hogiya hai use humare plan ka bhi pata chal giya wo humain kamiyab nai honay day ga to ab hum is ladke kay zaraye hi daya taak pohanche gai aur phir abhijeet in dono kay khatam honay kay badh acp to khud hi khatam hojai ga hahahahahahahaa

**A/N I am sorry boht late hu pata hai per kia karti main apne cousin ki marriage attend karnay kay lia apne villlage gai thi aaj hi aye ho sorry ha and thanks for reading and review plz **

**Bye take care**


End file.
